


D&D

by R_Unworldly



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious RPF, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Unworldly/pseuds/R_Unworldly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a small routine robbery went terribly wrong, Diaz and Dmitri are forced to leave their gang and relocate. Now in LA, the prerogative is to blend in and lay low. However, the underground scene of fast cars and excitement has a pull that's hard to ignore…</p>
            </blockquote>





	D&D

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This takes place right after Fast 6 ends. Han has not gone to Tokyo yet.

He was persistent. Day in and out, his efforts to make her more upbeat about their new situation brought no fruit. Even now, as he drove and prattled on about how they'd find something entertaining here soon, she couldn't muster much enthusiasm. Seeing his words were falling on deaf ears, he took a break from his spiel. He eyed her in the passenger seat for a moment before gently swerving the car from side to side on the dark, empty road.

She gave him no reaction. His lips pursed and he shifted in his seat. She felt the prickle of anticipation.

The car shot forward and the slight squeal of the tires made her toes tingle. The warm air hurdled in through the windows, giving her hair a life of its own. She brought her hands up to stop her two small side-braids from smacking her face.

Looking over, she could see Dmitri's single thin side-braid was just short enough to avoid whacking his eye in its wind-inspired fury…barely. They'd decided not to give up the braids; no one here would think much of them anyway. Their hair was dark like the night around them.

As a spattering of headlights far ahead became more visible, he slowed a bit.

"See those? We must be close." He reached over and tugged one of her braids. "Watch, I bet we've found some interesting nightlife." Dmitri was back with the optimism.

She waited until he turned back toward her to roll her eyes. "Oh, I bet."

He made a noise. She didn't know how to describe it, but knew it was made out of exasperation. He pointed in her general direction while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Girl, you're going to have fun if I have to roll you around in the sand—Jesus! Really?" He swerved to avoid missing the animal that had decided to dart across the road. "What was…? Frickin' Jack Rabbits."

She turned towards the window to hide her smile. His light punch to her shoulder said he hadn't missed it.

As they drew closer, they could see a growing collection of headlights lining up.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a short intro for these two before they discover the racing scene and meet the crew. Tell me what you think!


End file.
